Nick and the Poisoned One
by poisoned one
Summary: Nick out on a case finds someone who went missing over four years ago, that he went on a date with.


Nick and the Poisoned One

By Poisoned One

This is my first fan fiction in over ten years, I hope I am filling in the voids well enough. I have a two week break from school and work on it in my free time, when im not working. Any suggestions or ideas I am welcome to them.

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone of these talented actors, nor do I own anything that goes on in the TV shows. Anthing to real activities is coincidence and I dont own any of the rights to the series.

Chapter One

"Nick we have someone over here" yelled Langdon looking down at the long brown haired little girl, she looked about the age of fifteen, lying on the floor afraid to move, barely breathing, her eyes wide and as dark as coal, searching for a reason to move.

"ma'am I'm Nick and I am here to help you, he can't hurt you anymore." Nick said calmly as he held out his hand, hoping that little girl would take his hand to move out of the mess and get her to safety.

"I can"t" she whispered, I'm so afraid of everyone, I don't know if I can trust this man, he's so kind looking and so easy to look at, and someone I think I can trust, but no I can't. she pulled her hand away.

"Whats your name?" Nick questions, again staring at the little girl and seeing the fear in her eyes, although not understanding the fear.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah" she whispered again, not wanting to be hurt again for speaking to loud. Again holding out my hand, he looked so nice.

"Sarah, I'm here to help you, here to save you. " Nick softly says as he touches her hand, ice cold and so petite. Sarah smiled a weak smile, not sure how to feel about his statement, but it felt nice.

"No, your doing your job?" sarah stated rather then asked. Still feeling the shame and the pain.

"Sarah, I am doing my job, and my job today is to protect you and make sure you are safe." Nick said again holding my arm as I stood up. "where are your shoes Sarah?"

"Oh I don't have any." she whispered, not allowed to have shoes. "But who needs them?"

"Sarah we cant have you walking around Vegas without shoes." Nick smiled at the young girl, still not aware of her age.

"I know, but I don't usually leave, so I've never had a reason to have any for a long time" she said matter of fact. Suddenly feeling very comfortable around this Nick guy, although deep inside she shouldn't be.

"Sarah, how old are you?" Nick questioned me, looking into my eyes, his deep brown eyes so comforting, although like he was keeping me warm, safe and in a comfortable space, someplace I hadn't known before.

"28, yeah my birthday is….."I stopped I couldn't remember, when my birthday was, or when I had my last one. "what year is it Nick?" I looked at him, "what year is it?"

"Its 2010 Sarah, why? Nick questioned, concerned that she had been hidden away a lot longer than he had thought. It had been nearly 4 years since they started looked for her. A case, he refused to give up, refused for forget. This wasn't who he originally thought it was, this was Sarah, Sarah Roderick, the girl wonder on guitar, who went missing after a show in the desert. He has almost solved her case, but she had no idea who he was, how they had dinner the month before the show, her discussing the show and how it could be the last one before she went on tour.

"2006, I was 28, I've been missing for four years, that young man that tried to save me, lied to me, never did save me, didn't even try. I thought he was wonderful, so kind and so loving on our date Nick, he had the most gorgeous brown eyes, and he liked my music." Sarah stated without knowing who she was talking to. Nick just smiled.

"Nick, no one tried to find me, they left me to die." Sarah cried. Langston saw her,recognizing her instantly, "Nick, can I talk to you?" Langston smiled at the young girl, wondering if Nick understood who she was.

"Yeah, whats up?" Nick asks walking over to him. "Nick you know this isn't Lucy , the girl that we were looking for who was kidnapped right? This is Sarah Roderick, the girl who could out play everyone on the guitar, who played from the love of guitar and never quitting.

"Yeah, Langdon I know, but how do we keep her safe, and finish our case? We need to find Lucy." Nick stated, staring at Sarah, her hair still long and dark, her eyes still the loving eyes he used to stare into for hours.

"Well we could send her to the lab, and have Greg stay with her, maybe get her some clean clothes, and shoes, and a decent meal. " Nick said looking directly at Langston. "Call Sarah and Catherine, let them know we found Sarah, but are still in search of Lucy. We have a suspect in custody, after finding Sarah, maybe there is a connection." Nick finished, grabbing a blanket out of his car, bringing it to Sarah.

Langston watched how gentle Nick was being with this girl, he was never this comforting and yeah sure everyone trusted him, but he was willing to miss the chance to catch the kidnapper, to bring her in. What was he missing. Langston went to his vehicle and called Catherine.

"Catherine, Langston. Nick is coming in with a Victim, no its not Lucy. Remember a case from a few years ago, Sarah Roderick, the guitarist that went missing after her show in the desert, she was about to go on tour with some of the biggest names in rock?" Langston filled her in.

"Well we found her, Lucy is still out there Catherine. Nick is coming back with Sarah, we will meet you at the scene where we found sarah, and Catherine, Sarah has no memory of the last four years."

"OK thanks Catherine, see you in five." Langston finished, putting the car in drive. Thinking back, Nick had listened to her CD over and over, and promised never to give up on her, and her case. Promising to find her.

"So Sarah, what happened to you. How did he find you?" Nick asked

"I don't remember, the last thing I remember I was playing my signature solo and then I woke up in this small little room, and I've been there so long I slept a lot and I don't remember anything else of what was going on. Really I thought this guy I met a few months before who promised to keep me safe, he was a CSI, he promised....Sarah trailed off thinking of what was going on and how things had evolved and then looked up at Nick.

"Nick do you know who I am?" Sarah questioned, concerned that no one would remember her, and wondering if she remembered herself anymore.

"Your Sarah Roderick aren't you, you were about to break through to being the best female guitar player there was." Nick said knowingly. Watching her play was like watching someone slip off into their own world, where nothing else mattered and nothing could get to them.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago; I haven't touched a guitar in so long I don't know if my fingers could do what I forced myself to do so many years ago." Sarah questioned as she looked at the entrance to the lab, and wondering just where they were taking her. Knowing that she felt comfortable with nick and warm, and safe, something she hadn't felt in so long, this trip was too short, she wanted to be comfortable, not worry about what was going to happen next. "Nick are you going to stay with me?"

"Sarah I'm sorry I can't, Langston and I have to meet Catherine to finish up the case we are working, I want to stay with you, but I promise you that our guy Greg will take good care of you." Nick said reassuring Sarah would be safe, seeing the pale skin turn a lighter shade of pale, and the fear return to her face. "When I get back I promise to take your statement Sarah, and if you don't want to say anything, don't. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Hi Sarah, I'm Greg, you're going to be my assistant today, we have some CSI to catch up on, that show never gets old." Greg smiled also so friendly, way too young to be a CSI or part of the team, at least Sarah thought, but then again I'm sure everyone here sees me as 16 or 17 that probably would never change.

"Nick, are you going to come back?" Sarah said afraid she might never see the gentleman that saved her again. "Sarah I promise. In fact, just to be sure, here take this.." Nick handed her his beach necklace he purchased when he was in Miami over the summer, "it's my favorite necklace, Sarah you may keep it until I return." Nick said giving her a wink and a reassuring look to Greg, who was obviously mesmerized by the beauty that was Sarah Roderick.


End file.
